Dance of Dreams! (DISCONTIUED)
by Ghostlyfantastic
Summary: The triplets and Webby get a mysterious letter to go to a dance. While there, they uncover many secrets. Some may ruin binds between each other. Also, what's up with her wearing that mask all the time?
1. The Letter

**A/N: Just a heads up, this is really short and I'm sorry about that. I like to build suspense with my stories, so if I start with a new story, the first chapter will usually be short. (You don't have to have to read this, but still, you really should. It's long, sorry.)**

 **Also, there are screenshots for this. I didn't make them, someone named Dawnbuneary on Tumblr made them. You can go check her out, and if you don't have an account on there—like I don't—you can just look up 'dance of dreams screenshots,' and most of them should show up. To get even better things—like their promo and some animations and gifs—you should be able to go to their page then when you click on an image.**

 **So, none of those screenshots, animations, the promo, or gifs, are mine. And, they did the screenshots before the episode of The Secrets of Castle McDuck! So, I'm just writing with what some of her animations and screenshots go with.**

 **One more thing, if any of you are wondering about Jesus lover7, (why she hasn't been updating her things) she's…under a lot of stress. Don't put a lot of pressure on her, and go show her some love on her stories and in general too.**

 **Sorry that was long, sorry that this chapter is short, and I'll stop talking.**

"Dance?" Huey asked himself. He ran into the room where Dewey, Louie, and Webby were in.

"Guys, look! It's a letter to a mysterious dance!" Huey exclaimed while waving the letter in the air. Everyone gathered around Huey while he read the letter.

" 'To the McDuck family, you are all invited to the Dance of Dreams.' " Huey also gave the address, but I couldn't think of a good name for the place so…sorry if I sound lazy.

"Ughhhh!" Louie groaned. "This sounds so boooriiing!"

"O c'mon, Louie, it can't be that bad…this could be fun!" Webby said.

"So…are we going?" Huey asked. "I mean, I'm not sure why _we_ have to go but…"

"Oh, why not. Webby's right. This is something to do, and it could be fun." Dewey said.

"Ok then, fine. I'm in." Louie said, sort of angrily.

"Me too." Webby added.

"Ok, so we're going. But we need nice clothes." Huey pondered how they could get them.

"Easy. Just go to the store and buy some." Louie said.

"Okay, first of all we need the money." Huey said while sticking out his index finger and pushing it down with a finger on his other hand. "Second, because of us needing money, I'm not sure how much Uncle Scrooge will be willing to give us." Huey said while sticking out another finger and pushing it down with the same finger on the other hand.

"Ohhhh, right." Louie realized.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try right?" Webby said, smiling uneasily.

"I suppose not. Our options are: we can try to convince them to take us, and possibly scar ourselves, or we could bail." Huey explained.

All of them agreed to try to convince the others. It was…well…it _was_ quite scarring, but they did convince them.

They went to a clothing shop to buy nice suits for the triplets and a dress for Webby.

After doing all that, the triplets came out first. They all had the same suits, but they each had a different color tie to match their signature colors.

They waited a bit, and Webby finally came out.

Webby put her arms out. "So…? What do you think?" Webby asked nervously.

The triplets stared in awe at her. She looked…amazing. They kept silent for a tiny while, but Louie spoke up.

"You look…gorgeous!" he blurted out, hoping it wasn't something stupid.

Webby started to blush at the comment. "Yeah…I've never actually been to a dance before." Webby admitted.

"And we haven't been to one like this." Huey said for his brothers and himself.

"We won't know unless we find out for ourselves." Dewey said, crossing his arms and smiling.

Louie mimicked Dewey's smile and waved his arm in a semicircle. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 **A/N: Hi, it's me again. If you do look at the screenshots, I am aware that when Dewey says, 'We won't know unless we find out for ourselves.' that he's in his normal clothes when he says that. Idk, it's hard to go with what they have.**


	2. Hey

Hey! I'm not dead! I've just been really busy. I'm very sorry I wasn't able to upload for a long time. I'm also working on a story for Undertale, so every time I post it may not be a new chapter to this story.

Anyways, just wanted to give you guys that heads up, and I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Dancing, Singing, HUEY!

**A/N: Just a heads up, there is a mention of Debbigail, lots of fluff between Louie and Webby that some people could call Loubby, and singing Dewey. Just saying.**

"Yep, this is the place." Huey said while looking at the address on letter. Everyone looked out in front of them. There were not a lot of people there. All of them were either dancing on the dance floor, or standing aside and chatting and laughing happily.

Then, they heard Dewey gasp. "There. Is a place. Where I. Can. Sing." Dewey said, slowly and overjoyed looking at an empty spot on a stage in front of the dance floor with a microphone.

"Please don't Dewey. I can't handle you singing today." Louie pleaded.

But Dewey zoomed over to the microphone and started singing Rather Be. "~If you gave me a chance, I would take it~!"

"Aaaaand there goes my sanity." Louie said, putting a hand on his forehead and shaking his head.

"Well, I'm going to find out more about the person that sent us the letter. I've got a bad feeling about them…" Huey said while walking off into the party.

"Should we help him, or…" Louie asked Webby.

"Just…let him do his thing." Webby responded.

Meanwhile, Huey was looking for the host of the party, when he heard someone ask, "Are you one of the McDuck children?" It was a feminine voice. It sounded rather fancy, the tone of her voice lower for a woman.

Huey turned around to face her. "Uh…yes. I'm Huey Duck." he said.

"A pleasure to meet you indeed." she said. "I am the host of this party, Lady Evelyn. You may call me Evelyn." She was wearing a long, sleeveless dress with sparkles on it, a red mask, and white gloves that almost reached to her shoulders.

Huey didn't like her, but knowing Huey, obviously he has his suspicions.

"Nice to meet you as well…" Huey said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Why are you using that tone? Do you not like this party I worked so hard to prepare?" Evelyn suddenly got an annoyed attitude.

"No! That's…that's not what I meant, I-" Huey started, but was cut off.

"How rude!" Then, with a quick turn on her heels, she stormed off.

"Ok…weird." Huey turned around, looked back to see Evelyn standing, clearly mad, over by an empty spot in the dance floor, and walked away.

Meanwhile, Louie and Webby can be seen looking at Dewey, who was still singing, and actually had a small crowd around him, enjoying the performance. Webby was about to comment on what they were going to do, but stopped herself when she saw Louie's sad, longing-full expression.

"You don't look to happy. Are you ok?" Webby asked, all concerned.

Louie's eyes widened a bit, he shook his head slightly, and looked to Webby. "Yeah, yeah sorry. It's just…" Louie trailed off and was silent for a bit. He sighed. "I…I just don't have any _good_ talents. Like, take Dewey for example." Louie pointed to Dewey and looked at him, who now practically had the whole party cheering him on. "He's a really good singer, and is great at adventuring."

Louie pointed over to where Huey was, who could be seen eyeing Evelyn from a distance. "And Huey is super smart, and never comes unprepared."

Louie looked at the ground for a few seconds, and then turned his gaze on Webby and pointed to her. "And you? You're also really good at adventuring, you know all these ancient symbols and what they mean. Like, you're really good on history."

Louie was silent once again and then pointed at himself, keeping his gaze on the ground. "And then there's me. I'm no good at anything. All I can do is laze around all day, be on my phone, and be a burden on adventures." He sighed. "I'm not special."

Webby was…quite surprised by what Louie said. What was he talking about? Louie's great! He's useful!

"Louie…" Webby tried to say what she wanted to say, but couldn't get the words from her mouth/beak. She put her arm around Louie. "Louie, you're amazing. You may not be gifted, but you're still very special. You being different from your brothers is what _makes_ you special. Whether it means being smart, or being good at adventuring, or just doing nothing all day! You be you." Webby finished with a reassuring smile.

Louie gazed at her. She was really good with words. Though, Louie struggled with his own words. "Wow, uh…thanks, Webs! That…really means a lot."

They gazed at each other. Then Louie realized he had to do something. "Hey, uh…be right back." Louie said suspiciously.

Webby watched him walk away until she saw Dewey coming toward her. "I really need to get away from them now." Dewey said as he stopped walking to stand next to Webby. "Where's Louie?"

"He said he'd be right back." Webby responded.

"Oh…ok then." Dewey said to himself.

As they were waiting, the crowd of people who were watching Dewey came up to them. One person from the front of the crowd said in an exciting tone, "Oooohh! Is that your girlfriend?"

Webby and Dewey's faces both turned a bright red. "No, no, no. She's just a friend, she's-" Dewey frantically tried to explain Webby wasn't his girlfriend, but was cut off by the crowd suddenly yelling, "Dance, dance, dance, dance!"

"No, please-"Webby was cut off by Dewey.

"Please just do what they want! They won't go away until you do what they want. Dancing is the only way!" Dewey pleaded.

Webby hated seeing her best friend in such a mess like this. She grabbed his hands and said, "Just how we practiced." Dewey's look of pleading changed into a look of determination. "Right. Perfectly in sync." (They practiced dancing earlier for no reason. Let me know if you want a short story on that.)

They twirled around, waltzed here and there, and all in all were perfectly in sync. The crowd was mesmerized, they couldn't take their eyes away.

Dewey and Webby…actually really enjoyed this. They were so sucked in into their dancing, that when Webby twirled around in a circle and joined hands with Dewey's at the end, they jumped a little when they heard clapping to remind them they were being watched by a ton of people. Their faces again turned a bright red, and they let go of each other's hands.

The crowd, now satisfied, walked away their own separate ways. They continued talking about how amazing the dance was to each other.

Louie came back and said, "Uh…what did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything!" Webby said, both her and Dewey still flustered.

Louie ignored their flustered faces and said, "Okaay."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you guys if you saw Huey anywhere. I haven't seen him for a while." Dewey asked.

"Oh! Now that you mention him, we haven't really seen him either." Webby said as she tried think where Huey could be. "Last time we saw him, he was eyeing someone very closely."

"That creep…" Dewey said under his breath.

"Well, aren't we going to find him now?" Louie asked.

That's when they heard a scream.

They all recognized it. "HUEY!" They all yelled.


	4. Huey's Frightening Situation

**A/N: I'm so very sorry for the extremely short chapter! I wanted it to be this way, so I'll be getting a new chapter out tomorrow as well. I was supposed to be back from a weekend at the Dells on Sunday, but my transportation system…broke down. I had to stay there for the rest of Sunday and Monday as well. Sorry for the wait!**

 _FlAsHbAcK aKa BeFoRe HuEy ScReAmEd AnD wHy He DiD_

Huey kept staring at Evelyn. ' _I really need to figure out what she's up to…_ ' Huey tried to look her over to figure out her personality. ' _Ok, let's see…outfit looks expensive…plus the attitude she had when I talked_ _to her before…she's quick to judge…got it!_ ' Huey figured out what to say.

"Hey, Evelyn!" Huey said as he walked up to her. "I was just thinking to myself…that's a really nice outfit. Where'd you get it?" Huey asked, sounding like he was impressed.

"Oh! Well, since I am very rich, I saw it and just had to get. It was worth that $40,000…" Evelyn now seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Ok, well, how about that mask? Did you just want to wear it, or…is there a purpose for wearing it?" Huey asked, eyeing her.

"I am just wearing it because it matches my dress. So, yes. I am just wearing it." Evelyn said. 'Now move along. No more questions." Evelyn hand motioned for Huey to go away.

"You're lying." Huey said.

"No, I am not." Evelyn said, narrowing her eyes at Huey.

"You seem very uncomfortable. There _is_ a reason you wear that mask. I want to see the mask." Huey placed an open hand out in front of him.

"You think I am going to give you my mask just like that?" Evelyn asked with a laugh. "If you want it so badly, you will have to work for it." With that, Evelyn turned and started to run away into the open land.

"H-hey! Get back here!" Huey shouted as he ran after her. Huey chased her through open field for a while, until he saw Evelyn run into a run-down barn. He quickly went in, trailing her only a few paces.

Evelyn stopped at a wall, and turned around to see Huey in front of her, a determined look on his face. "I know what you are going to do, boy. I suggest you back away." Evelyn said, a small, sinister smile starting to form on her face.

Huey ignored her and reached his hand up…and snatched the mask off her face. "AHA! GOTCHA!" Huey shouted in victory. But his victorious face soon turned to a shocked and regretful look. He dropped the mask. Lady Evelyn…was actually…a shape-shifter! She was herself, but now had spiked wings, far too many sharp teeth, and pure, radiant, white eyes. She looked down to Huey, her wings casting a shadow over him, and growled.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Huey screamed. He was going to get killed!


	5. Where's Huey?

**A/N: Loubby dance.**

"Where did it come from?" Dewey asked, panicking.

"It sounded like it came from somewhere over there!" Webby responded, pointing to the open field.

They all started running into the open, until they spotted a run-down barn. "You think that's where Huey is?" Louie asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Webby said. They all ran into the barn, turned a corner, and froze. They saw…a winged duck with razor sharp teeth and glowing white eyes…holding Huey in its arm!

"Guys! Help me!" Huey tried to squirm out of the monster's grasp, but failed.

"Quiet!" the monster yelled. She put her fingers on top of Huey's eyes. Huey then immediately fell limp in the monster's arm and closed his eyes.

"No! What did you do to him?!" Dewey shouted, clearly angered.

"He is only unconscious. He will be fine." The monster said.

"Let him go!" Louie yelled, also quite angered.

"I am afraid that will not be possible…unless…say…you hand yourself over in return." The monster laughed maniacally.

Webby and Louie were quite scared, and didn't know what to do, but Dewey…he had his own idea…

"I'll do it."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I need to…I deserve it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just let me do this!" He stepped out into the light. "Dewey Duck at your service."

"Excellent." The monster dropped Huey and grabbed Dewey.

"NOOO!" Webby and Louie shouted at the same time.

"See you guys soon…hopefully…" Dewey said with a reassuring smile. With that, the monster took off into the sky.

Louie and Webby stared into the sky, until they remembered Huey. They ran over to his body.

"We have to go back to the party. That way, when we get back to the mansion, we can tell Scrooge that we just enjoyed ourselves at the party, and leave out…this if he asks us." Webby explained.

"Why don't we just lie?" Louie asked. "I'm good at that."

"But what if he asks me specifically?" Webby said.

"Oh. Yeah, ok fine." Louie said with a sigh. "What do we do with this?" Louie pointed to Huey's body.

"Um…" Webby thought.

 _Shortly After That…_

Webby and Louie were laughing and drinking punch off to the side of the dance floor. But that was soon interrupted when music started playing. They looked around to see everyone dancing with their partners.

Louie wanted to act very confident about this. "You ready to dance?" Louie asked, holding out a hand for Webby.

Webby gazed at his hand, and didn't respond.

Louie very quickly lost his confidence and looked away, blushing.

But soon, Webby took his hand, and looked away, also blushing.

Louie widened his eyes, not expecting this.

He then turned his head to face Webby and lifted her hand up a bit. Webby widened her eyes a little bit.

Louie pulled Webby in and took her other hand. Louie took one step forward, while Webby took one step back. When Webby took one step forward, Louie took one step back. They continued this for a long time, until they looked up at each other.

"Sorry, I've…I've never done this before…" Louie said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I haven't either…" Webby said.

They then felt a surge of happiness, and they twirled around, laughing. They couldn't have felt so happy in any other situation! ...Until the music stopped.

When they stopped twirling, they still held each other's hands.

"Wow, that…that was fun!" Webby exclaimed.

"Yeah…Yeah! That _was_ fun!" Louie agreed.

They then heard a muffled, "Ugh…why am I under here?"

"Oh…he's awake…" Louie said. Both Louie and Webby ran over to the table with the drinks on it and lifted the table cloth off the ground.

Huey looked at them. "Why…why am I under here?" Huey asked. "And where's Dewey?"

Louie looked away. Webby sighed and said, "Well, we heard you scream, so we went into a barn you were in where a monster was holding you hostage. Dewey decided to exchange you for himself, so the monster took him away. We stored you under this table until you woke up." Webby explained.

Huey stared at Webby wide-eyed for a while. "No…your…your trying to trick me right?" Huey asked.

Webby sighed. Huey looked at Louie, who looked like he was about to cry.

Huey looked down to the ground. "It's true…"

 _Very Soon…_

"Well, we should try to find Dewey." Webby said.

"We should, but it is late." Huey said. He then pulled out everyone's clothes out of his hat.

"Why and how?" Louie asked, taking his hoodie.

"It's a secret…" Huey said while handing Webby's outfit to her.

"Also, I saw a cave while chasing that…thing. Over there." Huey pointed to a hole in a mountain nearby, which was, indeed, a cave.

They walked over to the cave and settled in.

 _2:00 a.m. …_

Louie sat up and looked at Huey. Asleep. He looked over to Webby. Also asleep. He quietly stood up and walked out of the cave. He pulled out something that was like a walkie-talkie.

"Hey. You there?" Louie asked into it.

"Yes. Are they all asleep?"

"Yep. You can come now."

"I will be right over."


	6. Dewey's New Beginning

**A/N: Yeah…I'm alive. I'm so, very, extremely sorry for the wait. I'm not going to give you guys the 'I was very busy'. The wait was longer than it needed to be. It's also short, so I'm very sorry for that too. So I'm just going to say the next chapter may be a wait like this one…sorry. The reviews I have gotten so far are great, so I thank you all very much for that. It has helped me.**

 **Also, there will be blood in this chapter, and probably throughout the rest of the chapters. If you are sensitive, read with caution.**

Dewey looked down at his brothers and Webby as they got smaller and smaller, until he couldn't see them anymore. He felt…scared. What was going to happen to him? It should've felt like any other adventure they would go on. This should feel normal. The others would be there to save him. But…now? He didn't know what was going to happen to him. No one was there to save him now. He was all alone now. He would have to fight for himself.

"Where are you taking me?" Dewey asked, looking up at the winged creature.

"My home." She answered.

Dewey was going to ask for a more specific answer, but decided to keep quiet. He also thought to call her Evillyne. (That name will stick. For whenever she is without her mask.)

The rest of the ride was quite bumpy, ups and downs mostly. A few times, they had to stop suddenly because a flock of birds would zoom right past them. Evillyne would shout at them in anger. It was hard for Dewey to keep in his laughter.

After a long time, they stopped in front of a floating cave. Evillyne dropped Dewey to the floor.

"Ow…" Dewey whispered to himself as he was getting up. He looked around. It was like a normal cave, but there were framed words all over the walls.

"I must retrieve something." And with that, Evillyne flew out the entrance of the cave.

Dewey walked up to one of the framed pictures. The words were very sloppily written, but he could still make out what it said. He began reading it to himself,

" _Being free feels amazing. It's like all the chains of your problems and obstacles in life, had been snapped off. It feels like the weight of your struggles on your shoulders had been washed away with the rain of relief._

 _I was free once._

 _But now look at me. I'm stuck here. I had to leave everyone I loved behind. I never had a choice._

 _ **It was all her fault.**_

 _-Victim One_ "

Dewey stared at the words. Victim? He read it over a few more times before he heard,

"I'm back."

Dewey jumped a little from the sudden voice. He turned to look at…Evelyne?

"You…you don't have wings anymore. Then…how did you…get back up here?" Dewey asked, confused.

"Those matters are not important." Evelyne walked past Dewey. "Follow me."

Dewey looked ahead of Evelyne. Darkness was all he could see. He couldn't be afraid though. He reluctantly followed Evelyne, most of the time listening to her footstep so he could know when to stop and keep going.

Dewey heard Evelyne stop, so he stopped as well. He could hear a loud creak coming from in front of him. Soon, he could see a streak of light shine into what looked like a prison cell. Evelyne gently pushed Dewey into it. Dewey looked around. This really did feel like prison. He then heard the loud creak again coming from behind him. He looked behind him and saw that a vault-like door was being shut.

Evelyne turned and walked up to him after she was sure she shut the door. Dewey backed up as far as he could until he bumped into a wall. Evelyne leaned in as close as possible towards Dewey and said, "You will stay in here for a very long time. Don't even try to escape."

Dewey looked at her nervously and took a small step to the side, intending to make a run for it out the window.

Evelyne, though, was quicker. She grabbed his wrist, pulled out a pocket knife, and sliced his it. Blood started streaking down his wrist and onto the floor. Dewey winced and grabbed his wrist.

"The drop would have been too high anyways, and you would have died." Evelyne said as she put the knife away.

Dewey heard something coming from Evelyne. Like static. She pulled out a complicated device. "Yes. Hello." She spoke into it.

Evelyne looked at Dewey and lowered her voice so low, Dewey couldn't make out a single word.

Soon, she put the device away and said, "I have something I must attend to immediately." And with that, she walked to the window, and jumped off it.


End file.
